narutofandomcom-20200223-history
A Promise That Doesn't Need Words
, performed by sana, is the thirty-third ending of Naruto: Shippūden. It ran from episode 406 to 417, which then was followed by Rainbow's Sky. Lyrics Rōmaji Hitori ja nai yo Osoreru mono nante nai kara Ikou sā me o ake te Butsukatte ita Hontō wa oitsuki taku te Kizutsuke atte Tsunagi tomeru kizuna hoshiku te 'Gomen' wasure nai de Shinji te matte te Mukae ni ikun da Yūki no tomoshibi terashidase yowa sa o Kizu datte itami datte wakeae ba heiki da Kimi no senaka osu musun da yakusoku Itsu datte hanare tatte Shinjirareru kizuna wa mune ni nemutteru Kanji 独りじゃないよ 恐れるものなんてないから 行こう　さあ　目を開けて ぶつかっていた 本当は追いつきたくて 傷つけ合って 繋ぎ止める　絆ほしくて 「ごめん」忘れないで 信じて待ってて 迎えに行くんだ 勇気の灯火　照らし出せ弱さを 傷だって痛みだって　分け合えば平気だ 君の背中押す　結んだ約束 いつだって離れたって 信じられる絆は　胸に眠ってる English You're not alone There's nothing for you to fear, So let's go - open up your eyes! We were butting heads When we really just wanted to catch up to one another Hurting each other Seeking bonds to tie us together 'I'm sorry' Please don't forget Believe in me and wait for me 'Cause I'm coming to see you! Take the flame of courage and light up your weakness! If we share the scars...the pain..we'll be just fine The promise you made that pushes you along Creates a bond, sleeping in your heart That you can always rely upon, even when we're apart Romaji (Full Version) Hitori janai yo Osoreru mono nante nai kara Yukou saa me o akete Butsukatte ita Hontou wa oitsukitakute Kizutsuke atte Tsunagi tomeru kizuna hoshikute "Gomen" Wasurenaide Shinjite mattete Mukae ni iku nda Yuuki no tomoshibi terashidase yowasa o Kizu datte itami datte Wakeaeba heiki da Kimi no senaka osu musunda yakusoku Itsudatte hanaretatte Shinjirareru kizuna wa mune ni nemutteru Hetakuso nanda yo Osore shirazu hatenkou de sa Kiku mimi motazu Teki o tsukuru seigi moatte "Hora ne" Wasurenaide Zutto sono mama de Shiranakute ii yo Yuuki no ashioto mayoi naki tsuyosa ga Kizu datte itami datte Kakikeshita heiki da Kimi no senaka osu musunda yakusoku Itsudatte hanaretatte Shinjirareru kizuna wa mune ni nemutteru Kotoba no nai yakusoku wa ima Butsukari au koto mo hetta Wakatteta Kimi to boku wa majiwarazu ni Wasurenaide Zutto sono mama de Aizu wa iranai Yuuki no tomoshibi terashidase Bokura wo Kizu datte itami datte Wakeaeba heiki da Kimi no senaka osu musunda yakusoku Itsudatte hanaretatte Shinjirareru kizuna wa mune ni nemutteru Characters The characters in order of their appearances: * Madara Uchiha * Hashirama Senju * Izuna Uchiha * Itama Senju * Kakashi Hatake * Rin Nohara * Kurama * Kushina Uzumaki * Minato Namikaze * Obito Uchiha * Tobi * Orochimaru * Kisame Hoshigaki * Miru * Yahiko * Nagato * Fusō * Ise * Jiraiya * Asura Path * Preta Path * Naraka Path * First Animal Path * Nonō Yakushi * Kabuto Yakushi * Sasuke Uchiha * Itachi Uchiha * Sasori * Sakumo Hatake * Asuma Sarutobi * Neji Hyūga * Hizashi Hyūga * Bunpuku * Fugaku Uchiha * Dan Katō * Tsunade * Shukaku * Matatabi * Isobu * Son Gokū * Kokuō * Saiken * Chōmei * Gyūki * Hinata Hyūga * Hiashi Hyūga * Hanabi Hyūga * Gaara * Naruto Uzumaki * Demonic Statue of the Outer Path * White Zetsu clone * Black Zetsu * Ten-Tails Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings